Simplify the following expression: ${-r+8(-5r-2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ -r + {8(}\gray{-5r-2}{)} $ $ -r {-40r-16} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {-r - 40r} - 16$ $ {-41r} - 16$ The simplified expression is $-41r-16$